


whisper

by agentcalliope



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Love, Royai Week 2018, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: outside, the storm rages oninside, they are safe





	whisper

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, just wanted to write a little fluff for royai week!

* * *

Outside, thunder rolls, and the lightning flashes, and the wind howls.

Inside, in the darkness, they whisper.

 

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

 

Roy sighs, his hands wrapped around his now lukewarm mug. He takes a long sip, finishes his tea, and then stares into the cup. Outside, the rain is relentless. The clouds are low and heavy. Light cracks across the sky, threatens to engulf them all.

Inside, they are safe.

 

“Hoping it’ll tell you your future?”

He looks besides him, at Riza, who’s smiling, holding her own mug, and scratching Black Hayate behind his ears. Roy places his empty cup on the table, pets Hayate on the head, and decides on his answer.

 

How easy it is, to kiss her.

 

She meets him halfway, leaning towards him as he leans towards her. His hand reaches up to touch her cheek, and her hand reaches to touch his, and outside the world is scary and terrible but inside, they have each other.

 

“I don’t need tea leaves to tell me about my future. I’m looking at it, right now.”

“How astute of you.”

“You know you love it.”

“Of course.”

 

How easy it is, to make her smile.

 

Somehow, although the storm still rages on outside, inside, they begin to fall asleep in each other’s arms.  Her head is in the crook of his neck, and his arm is flung across her waist. The couch is small and uncomfortable, but in this moment, it doesn’t bother them at all. They’re exactly where they need to be. 

 

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you.” He whispers back.

 

(They sleep soundly)


End file.
